Previously proposed walking assistance devices include a power generator such as an electric motor to apply a walking assistance force to a lower limb of a user for the purposes of assisting the walking movement of the user and/or rehabilitating the walking impairment of the user. See JP2006-320349A, JP2006-320350A, JP2007-152035A and JP2006-320351A.
The walking assistance device typically includes a pelvic frame (main frame) configured to be worn on a pelvic part of a user and provided with the shape of letter C as seen from above, an abdominal belt that secures the pelvic frame on the pelvic part of the user, a pair of power generators mounted on either side part of the pelvic frame at positions corresponding to the hip joints of the user and a pair of femoral support members that transmit the power generated by the power generator to the femoral parts of the user.
The femoral support member proposed in JP2009-95645A includes a swing arm made of an elongated, stiff plate member having a base end connected to the output end of the power generator and a free end extending to a front face of the femoral part of the user slightly above the knee of the user, and a femoral belt having a first end connected to the free end of the swing arm and a second end connected to a point intermediate between the base end of the swing arm and the free end thereof to be passed around the femoral part of the user.
The femoral support member is required to be able to transmit the force of the power generator to the femoral part of the user without causing discomfort or pain to the user.
The pelvic frame is required to support the reaction force of the power generator without causing discomfort to the user.
Also, the pelvic frame and the abdominal belt are required to be easily worn by the user and removed from the user without detracting from the capability of the pelvic frame and the abdominal belt to be worn by the user in a stable and comfortable manner.